1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for feeding sheets from a bundle of sheets, and more particularly to an arrangement which includes a wheel, roller or belt which, in operation, is located at one end of the bundle and which functions to feed-out the outermost sheet of said bundle, and lifting means for lifting the bundle in a direction towards the wheel, roller or belt wherein the lifting means includes a post and a bundle-carrying plate which is movable up and down the post.
2. Description of the Related Art
Arrangements for feeding sheets from a bundle of sheets are well known to the art, for instance from U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,251, and have been found to generally function satisfactorily in practice. Unfortunately, the construction of those arrangements generally includes many components where built-in tolerances therebetween must be maintained within narrow limits in order to guarantee effective functioning of the arrangement. As a result, the lifting means of the arrangement is generally expensive to produce.
What is needed is an arrangement for feeding sheets from a bundle of sheets that reduces manufacturing costs, simplifies installation, and has a more robust construction by integrating different components of the arrangement.